Un nuevo amor que puede ser eterno
by ayame-gri
Summary: celos, amor y peleas; Tenten tiene novio pero ¿quien es?¿como reaccionan sus amigos y compañeros? para descubrirlo entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic, se que esta pareja no es muy común pero a mi me parece linda. XD**

En medio del bosque una hermosa kunuichi de ojos chocolate y con cabello del mismo color se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol a la espera de alguien, aquel día era perfecto, no así calor ni tampoco frío, era perfecto y especial; por fin todos sabrían que se ocultaba entre la maestra de las armas y el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha.

La espera de Tenten no duro demasiado, Naruto se izo presente a la hora acordada por ambos jóvenes, el extendió una mano en señal para que la chica se levantara, ella tomo su mano y por el impulso ejercido de ambos, Tenten se puso de pie, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y luego se besaron con ternura, se quedaron abrazados un rato transmitiéndose confianza y una tranquilidad que solo ambos podían sentir el uno del otro, se separaron lentamente y tomados de la mano caminaron en dirección a la aldea, Tenten se sentía un poco nerviosa pero al sentir los labios de su enamorado sobre su mejilla los nervios desaparecieron, poco a poco se iban acercando a la aldea, Naruto apretó un poco la mano de la chica y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la aldea; las personas que deambulaban por las calles de la aldea se les quedaban mirando, los señalaban y luego comentaban, algunos sonreían otros negaban con la cabeza, mientras unos no podían creer lo que veían.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando sin darle mayor importancia a las miradas de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, se dirigieron al parque; entre la multitud hubo una persona que no podía creer lo que veía, se froto los ojos para asegurarse bien de lo que veía, sus ojos no lo engañaban; decidió seguirlos para comprobar sus sospechas. Los siguió hasta el parque sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a Tenten y Naruto en el pequeño puente sobre la laguna besándose, al ver tal muestra de amor se retiro del lugar sin decir nada; ya en la calle un poco alejada de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Caminando sin prestar atención se encontró con una de sus mejores amigas con la cual choco, afortunadamente no paso nada grabe.

-_hou!! Perdón, ha!! Sakura, Hola-_se disculpo Ino.

-_No hay problema Ino-cerda, pero deverias fijarte mas cuando caminas.-_respondió Sakura con un tono burlesco ante la torpeza de su amiga y rival.

-_Si-_fue lo único que atino a decir la chica,

Esta respuesta preocupo un poco a Sakura, por lo general su amiga no dejaba que nadie le insultara o le dijera lo que tuviera que hacer a acepción de la Hokage.

-_Ino ¿te pasa algo?-_

_-A mi no, pero es que…lo que acabo de ver…no me creerás-_empezó a decir Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos esperando a que Ino continuara; Ino sin contenerse comenzó a contarle todo.

-…_Y luego estaban hay en el puente del parque besándose.-_culmino Ino mirando a su amiga para ver mejor su reacción.

_-¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAA!!!!!! Ino como se te ocurre semejante tontería, por favor, es imposible, ¡¡Tenten y Naruto!! Es como ver a Hinata y Kankuro, sin ofender a Kiba; además a Tenten le gusta Neji-_Sakura afirmaba y re-afirmaba lo que acababa de decir, estaba tan segura ya que según ella era imposible.

Ino se dedico a verla, ella también creía que eso era imposible, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos, podía ser un poco distraída pero no era para tanto.

-_Lo que digo es cierto, yo lo vi; ¡¡Sakura es cierto!!-_se defendió la rubia un tanto histérica-_Si no me crees vamos a ver ¿te parece?-_

_-Esta bien, pero veras que te equivocas-_

Con estas palabras se dirigieron al lugar antes mencionado, al llegar tanto Sakura como Ino comenzaron a buscar a Tenten y a Naruto, Sakura se quedo boca abierta cuando vio a los mencionados en tan romántica situación; era increíble, sorprendente e irreal, lo que había dicho Ino era cierto pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?; Sakura aun no salía de su asombro, se froto los ojos al igual que Ino cuando los vio por primera vez, y al igual que su amiga se retiro en silencio y sin que ninguno de los observados se diera cuenta, caminaron en silencio por las calles sin rumbo fijo, ambas estaban en la misma situación, pero alguien con mucha alegría las saco de su trance y esa persona no era nada menos que el discípulo favorito de Maito Gai, Lee.

-_Buenos dias, Sakura, Ino-_ saludo alegremente, pero noto que algo pasaba.- _¿Qué_ _ocurre?_- pregunto un tanto preocupado el cejudo.

-_Nada-_dijeron al unísono las konuichis.

-_Bien, no dejen que su llama de la juventud se apague y menos cuando tendremos misión, Sakura la Hokage nos espera en su oficina, por cierto ¿has visto a Naruto y Tenten? No los veo desde ayer, además Tenten falto al entrenamiento de hoy y Neji fue por ella pero no la encontró-_

-_No-_respondieron al unísono un tanto nerviosas ambas chicas.

-_Bien, yo los buscare para avisarles, nos vemos luego_-se despidió el chico de grandes cejas para continuar con su búsqueda, mientras Sakura se dirigía a la torre en compañía de Ino.

Lee paso casi toda la mañana buscando a Tenten y a Naruto, sin darse por vencido recorrió las calles, paso por diversas e innumerables tiendas de armas, reviso cada puesto de ramen en la aldea, pero sin éxito; ya un poco desanimado los ve en una esquina tomados de la mano, Lee no le dio gran importancia al hecho de que su compañera estuviera tomada de la mano con Naruto, se acerco a ellos como siempre lo hacia.

_-¡¡Tenten, Naruto!!-_grito Lee para que los chicos no se movieran del lugar en donde se encontraban.

- _Hola Lee_-le saludo Tenten al igual que Naruto pero después de ella.

-_Buenos días a ambos, los buscaba porque la Hokage nos espera para una misión, debemos dirigirnos a su oficina enseguida.-_les informo-_por cierto ¿Dónde se habían metido? Los busque en toda la aldea durante casi toda la mañana y recién los vengo a encontrar-_

-_Estábamos caminando sin paradero alguno-_contesto Tenten sin darle mucha importancia.

-_Ha!! Ya veo…¡¡HAAAA!! ¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos?-_dijo, bueno mas bien grito un tanto asombrado con aquella revelación de parte de su compañera y amiga.

-_Si-_esta vez fue Naruto quien respondió, para sorpresa de Lee.

-_¿USTEDES SON NOVIOS O ALGO ASI?-_ pregunto alteradamente el chico.

Tanto Tenten como Naruto se detuvieron y se giraron hacia Lee.

-_Si-_contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Lee quedo de piedra al escucharlos, no podía creerlo, ¿realmente era verdad? Lo que habían dicho, su estado de shock se prolongo por solo unos minutos.

-_¿Desde cuando?-_

_-Bueno desde hace tres meses, más o menos-_respondió Tenten un tanto preocupada por la reacción que tendría Lee.

Luego de reflexionar la situación y después de haber salido del asombro del impacto de la noticia, Lee se alegro enormemente por sus amigos, los felicito como era debido y se disculpo por su primera reacción, pronto emprendieron su camino hasta la torre de la Hokage hablando de su oculta relación y Lee hacia bromas con eso, los tres chicos se la pasaban bien; Tenten estaba muy relajada Lee era la única persona a la que le había dicho que ella y Naruto eran novios; Naruto se sentía muy cómodo hablando de su relación con Tenten, Lee era el segundo en saber, la primera fue Hinata que los vio por accidente en el bosque y se vio obligado a contarle todo sin que Tenten se enterara, Hinata guardo el secreto desde el principio a petición de Naruto, no le dijo ni una palabra a nadie en especial a su primo Neji.

Al llegar a la torre los jóvenes se dirgieron sin perder mas tiempo a la oficina de Tsunade y dejaron de hablar del tema; al entrar a la oficina Tsunade les dio una grata bienvenida haciendo notar su retraso.

-_¿DONDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN?, LOS MANDE A LLAMAR HACE VASTANTE TIEMPO-_

Todos notaron que la quinta Hokage, Tsunade, estaba enojada tanto con Tenten como con Naruto por llegar tan tarde, hasta Kakashi llego más temprano que ellos; los aludidos se disculparon por el retraso. Ya un poco más calmada Tsunade empezó a darles las instrucciones de la misión que realizarían.

_-La misión en si no es muy complicada pero necesita de muchas personas que sirvan como escolta para la esposa y los hijos del principal señor feudal del país de la tormenta, verán la familia ha recibido una carta de amenaza y han solicitado nuestra ayuda, quiero que partan mañana; bien ¿hay alguna pregunta?-_

-_Tsunade-sama ¿Cuántos hijos tiene ese señor feudal?-_pregunto sakura que no despegaba la mirada de Naruto y Tenten desde que entraron a la habitación.

_-Tiene 8 hijos, los cuales 6 son mujeres-_todos abrieron los ojos-_Cuatro de ellos fueron con su primera y difunta esposa, así que no hagan comentarios inapropiados, creo que todo esta claro, ya pueden retirarse-_acto seguido todos salieron de la habitación.

Una vez fuera Naruto y Tenten volvieron a tomarse de la mano, pero esta vez Sakura no fue la única que se dio cuenta sino que Maito Gai se quedo estático al ver la acción de su alumna, Sai no le dio importancia, Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Sakura que mantenía la vista fija en la pareja que iba delante de ellos, Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos con un codazo bien disimulado, con la mirada le dijo que no sabia nada, Kakashi se quedo mirando la escena pero su expresión no cambio simplemente saco su libro favorito y comenzó a leer, Neji observo a ambos y se lleno de ira estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Naruto y golpearlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, en ese momento fue cuando Lee abrió la boca.

-_Gai-sensei ¿usted sabia de que Tenten y Naruto son novios?-_la inocente pregunta de Lee hecha a su maestro dejo helado a muchos de los presentes.

-_¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-_fue la respuesta de Maito Gai-_Lee ¿de donde sacaste eso?-_

_-Ellos me lo dijeron cuando los encontré antes de venir aquí._

_- no lo sabia; bueno supongo que esta bien si ellos son felices._

_-Gai-sensei vamos a entrenar antes de la misión-_

_-por supuesto mi joven pupilo, no hay que dejar que nuestra llama de la juventud se apague, muy bien ¡vamos!-_

Maestro y alumno salieron corriendo dejando a los demás aun choqueados por lo que acababan de oír por parte de Lee, unos minutos mas tardes se izo oír una pequeña explosión y se dejo ver una nube de humo con la cual Kakashi se fue del lugar; por otro lado Neji siguió caminando, tomo una dirección contraria a la mansión Hyuga, nesecitaba caminar un poco y poner en orden sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Lee, _"de seguro es una broma"_ pensaba Neji, la única forma de averiguarlo preguntándoselo directamente a Tenten, peo sabia que ese no era el momento, volvió a cambiar de rumbo, esta vez se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga a entrenar un poco.

**Hola!! Gracias por leer el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les allá gustado, no olviden dejar review con sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Chao y cuidense. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

**Hola!! Como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de este fic; gracias por sus review, realmente me encanta leerlos. **

Al día siguiente, seis de los nueve ninjas que partirían al país de la tormenta se encontraban en las puertas de su aldea a la espera de tres de sus compañeros, uno de ellos era Kakashi Hatake que siempre llegaba tarde, los otros dos eran Tenten y Naruto, lo cual era algo extraño en el caso de Tenten ya que siempre había sido muy puntual tanto a los entrenamientos como para las misiones, el genio del prestigioso clan Hyuga no pasaba por alto este detalle que lo tenia muy molesto, algo que todos notaron con tan solo ver su cara; Sakura, Sasuke y Sai no se preocupaban mucho por Naruto y por Kakashi, pues su sensei tenia la manía de perderse por el camino de la vida cada vez que se le solicitaba a una hora determinada y Naruto de seguro se quedo dormido.

Ya eran un poco mas de las 8:15 a.m. ya habían llegado dos de los retrasados y para asombro de algunos y cólera para otros llegaron juntos, caminando tranquilamente tomados de la mano con la vista fija hacia el suelo, saludaron a todos y les devolvieron el saludo a excepción de Neji que los miraba con odio, sus amigos aun no se acostumbraban a verlos juntos, como una pareja de enamorados; ya para las nueve de la mañana Kakashi se dignaba a presentarse en el lugar donde debían haberse reunido hace una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos con la patética excusa de "_Por el camino vi pasar volando en una escoba a una bruja que lanzaba maldiciones y tuve que tomar el camino largo"_ que solo Lee y Gai le creyeron; después de escuchar esa enorme mentira se encaminaron con destino al país de La Tormenta, donde llevarían a cabo la misión asignada el día anterior.

Llevaban toda la mañana caminando y nadie había abierto la boca para nada, un silencio incomodo que era interrumpido por los ruidos de los pequeños animales del bosque; Lee no comprendía el porque de ese silencio sepulcral e incomodo entre sus amigos, entendía que los eventos del día anterior no eran comunes, mucho menos esperados por alguien aun así no era el fin del mundo o algo parecido.

-¿_Por qué tanto silencio?-_

Se giraron para verlo como quien ve a un niñito que hace un berrinche a su madre; Sakura miro a Lee y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba la pregunta de Lee, fue como si una pequeña ampolleta se encendiera dentro de su mente iluminando lo que no había podido ver gracias a la oscuridad que se extendía a lo desconocido y poco obvio, ella simplemente se limito a sonreír para si, Gai miro a su pupilo sin entender muy bien su comportamiento, no era raro que nadie hablara durante una misión, aunque pensándolo mejor las cosas estaban muy calladas desde que salieron de la aldea; Kakashi se mantenía indiferente ante la situación aunque no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que sucedía detrás de su persona, Sasuke no le dio importancia y Sai mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, lo cual no era una sorpresa.

-_Mi querido pupilo no desesperes, guarda esa energía para expresar mejor tu llama de la juventud en la aldea de La tormenta.-_

-_Entiendo Gai-sensei, pero no es razón para estar tan callados durante el viaje, de todas formas no hay enemigos por esta zona ¿o si?-_

_-Esa es una muy buena observación mi estimado pupilo-_

Alumno y maestro continuaron su conversación que casi todo el bosque escuchaba mientras sus compañeros de misión se iban sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían; Gai y Lee seguían hablando muy animados hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los muchachos estaba en aquel momento, se miraron unos segundos y salieron corriendo en dirección a la aldea en el país de La Tormenta lo mas rápido que podían ya que por la postura del sol había pasado mucho tiempo, pues el cielo tenia un tono rojizo con destellos anaranjados.

Mientras tanto el grupo de 7 ninjas que se dirigía a la aldea de aquel país, se mantenía en silencio, caminaban a un paso mas apresurado que antes de dejar a Gai y Lee, Kakashi iba al frente con cara de aburrido, Sakura caminaba en medio de Sasuke y Sai que no prestaban gran atención a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos; Naruto y Tenten se miraban con mucha ternura en sus ojos para ellos las palabras sobraban en este momento ya que sus miradas expresaban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se encontraban en otro universo en donde solo existían ellos dos, estaban sumidos en un sueño donde los únicos que sabían de que trataba eran ellos y se negaban a salir; Neji estaba detrás de ellos observándolos, la rabia era mas que evidente en ese momento, no sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tenten, pero por alguna razón no podía deducir nada, el Hyuga entendió porque no podía entender nada de su compañera ni del Uzumaki que tenia cara de tonto desde hace un rato, de verdad estaban enamorados, al pensar en eso sintió aun mas rabia hacia Naruto, siempre lo había considerado como un "amigo" pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era matarlo.

El cielo estaba rojo en su totalidad y ya se podía ver su destino a unos 15 minutos de camino, cuando escucharon una especie de avalancha, pero eso era imposible ya que no había montañas o algo parecido, pronto vieron aparecer una nube de polvo que se aproximaba a ellos a mucha velocidad, se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ya que estaba mas que claro que Maito Gai y Rock Lee de la aldea oculta de la hoja no pararían hasta llegar a la aldea donde debían llevar a cabo su misión.

Kakashi y el resto continuaron caminando en la misma dirección en que se habían ido Gai y Lee unos minutos antes; al llegar a la puerta de la aldea encontraron a las bestias verdes de la Hoja haciendo dentadillas para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegaran sus compañeros; una vez todos reunidos entraron en la aldea, la aldea era muy bonita, estaba bastante ornamentada, bastante grande, mas que aldea parecía una ciudad, llegaron a la plaza de la aldea, era hermosa, tanto Tenten como Sakura quedaron maravilladas, era como sacada de un libro de cuentos, era de piedra con una fuente en medio que lanza agua, estaba bastante iluminado pero lo suficientemente oscuro para las parejas enamoradas, era un lugar perfecto para el romanticismo de cualquier pareja, pero las chicas no pudieron contemplar por mucho tiempo aquel lugar ya que los jounins decidieron que era mejor presentarse en la casa del señor feudal lo antes posible, ya que se avecinaba la noche.

Después de caminar un rato se encontraron una enorme mansión bastante elegante que no reparaba en gastos, el marco de la entrada era de caoba, el ante jardín estaba lleno de flores muy hermosas y frágiles; fueron recibidos por una sirvienta de mediana edad que los condujo por la casa hasta llegar con el hombre que les había solicitado; el feudal les dio la bienvenida y las gracias por venir, les explico lo ocurrido pero Naruto y Tenten no escuchaban ni una palabra de lo que el hombre les estaba diciendo sus mentes se encontraban afuera, en aquel jardín lleno de flores que era cubierto por el manto de estrellas que les ofrecía el cielo; el hombre ordeno a unas sirvientas que les indicaran las habitaciones que ocuparían los shinobis durante su estadía y que durante la cena conocerían a su familia.

Las habitaciones que los ninjas ocupaban eran enormes, lujosas y muy cómodas, cada uno tenía una para si, no estaban muy lejos las unas de las otras; Tenten entro a su habitación, la miro por un rato y noto un balcón que daba al patio de atrás de la mansión, salio a mirar por el y observo una magnificencia, el patio era hermoso, en medio se encontraba una laguna con un puente que lo cruzaba, en las aguas se reflejaba la luna que brillaba entre todas las estrellas que estaban en el cielo, se encontraba hipnotizada por las estrellas y la luna hasta que algo la distrajo unos movimientos en las aguas que eran provocados por peces koy, alrededor de la laguna era como un mini bosque, tenia árboles de todos los tipos y muchas flores que bordeaban el sendero que introducía al bosque, el viento le refrescaba el rostro entonces opto por entrar y darse un baño antes de ir a cenar con los involucrados en la misión; Naruto observaba el jardín pero desde otro ángulo, el observaba un bosque con una gran variedad de arboles que era surcado por un sendero que llegaba a una caseta de madera estilo japonés rodeada por flores de la estación, la luna se veía desde hay, inmediatamente pensó en Tenten, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que debía alistarse para la cena según le había dicho Kakashi-sensei.

La cena fue abundante, los platillos eran exquisitos a pesar que muchos no tenían idea de lo que estaban comiendo, el feudal presento a su familia empezando por su esposa: una mujer de gran belleza, amable, elegante y gentil, de cabellera negra que llevaba recogido por detrás de su cabeza, ojos ambarinos y blanca piel que respondía al nombre de Sekai; luego Kanaria, su hija mayor de 18 años, bestia un elegante kimono azul que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color y su cabellera castaña caía sobre sus hombros y espalda de manera graciosa; junto a ella se encontraba una niñita pequeña y morena de cabellera castaña, ojos ambarinos iguales a los de su madre y vestía un kimono azul igual que Kanaria, la niña de nombre Kokoro de solo 5 años izo una reverencia al igual que su hermana mayor; un poco mas apartado se encontraba Musashi, un muchachito de 10 años con cara de aburrido y cabellos negros que hacían juego con sus ojos; Miyuki y Haruko, dos gemelas risueñas de ojos azules y pelirrojas de rostros alegres, blancos y poblados de pecas que le daban un toque infantil para sus 16 años; Sota parecía tener unos 12 años cuando en realidad tenia 14 años, de cabellos desordenados de color castaños, tenia ojos ambarinos que se ocultaban tras las gafas (lentes) que usaba en todo momento; junto a el se encontraba Emina de 8 años cabellos negros, ojos ambarinos y muy correcta; por ultimo una muchacha de 18 años de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, igual que Kanaria pero mas despreocupada de su imagen como persona y con una mirada de odio hacia la mujer que se encontraba sentada junto a su padre, Natsumi.

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos, los hijos del feudal hicieron gala de sus modales y actitudes frente a los ninjas, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie; una vez terminada la cena los miembros de la familia se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras los ninjas inspeccionaban la mansión, Neji miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguna trampa o bomba que estuviera en la mansión pero realmente su atención se centraba en Tenten que se encontraba en el enorme patio que estaba en el centro de la mansión junto a Naruto y no parecían nada interesados en la misión ya que ambos iban tomados de la mano caminando como si fueran una pareja que pasea por un parque. Naruto y Tenten les había tocado revisar el patio, pero ellos aprovecharon para tener una especie de mini cita en el ya que supuestamente nadie los estaba mirando, caminaron por el sendero que se adentraba al bosque caminaron por largo rato y se zurraban palabras al oído, pararon un poco y se besaron; Neji que no había dejado de observarlos por un buen rato se lleno de ira al verlos de esta manera y su enfado fue tan notoria que el pequeño jarrón que estaba en sus manos se izo pedazos que cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente junto con un poco de la sangre de este provocado por el corte que se izo en la mano, Lee que estaba con el creyó que era alguien o que su amigo-compañero-rival había encontrado algo, pero no era así, Neji no dio explicaciones solo se limito a limpiar y recoger el desastre que había echo y siguió inspeccionando junto a Lee pero a la vez vigilaba muy de cerca a Tenten y Naruto que se encontraban camino de regreso a la mansión abrazados.

Una vez registrado todo, los shinobis decidieron irse a descansar a sus habitaciones ya que no encontraron nada que representara un peligro, Kakashi se quedo deambulando por la mansión por si ocurría algo por la noche y luego seria relevado por Sasuke y mas tarde por Sai; todos llegaron a sus habitaciones que se encontraban junto a la persona que debían proteger, pronto todos estaban durmiendo, descansando del viaje y recuperando fuerzas para afrontar el día siguiente que venia por delante.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, chao y cuídense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Lamento haberme desaparecido pero la U me ocupa demasiado tiempo y es muy importante XD. **

Era una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba junto a las estrellas, Teneten descasaba en su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto dormía plácidamente; Neji mantenía en entrecejo fruncido, no le cavia en la cabeza que le había visto Tenten a Naruto, no era nada personal pero…simplemente no lo entendía, no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que en ellos hay en jardín de la mano y luego besándose; no logro conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

La mañana llego pronto, se pronosticaba un día soleado y hermoso, los ninjas fueron los primeros en levantarse, se reunieron de inmediato con el señor feudal para afinar los últimos detalles de seguridad para el viaje al país del Té, donde se efectuaría el matrimonio de una de sus hijas, Kanaria; la familia se alisto con prontitud y comenzaron el viaje a medio dia; la joven muchacha se veía hermosa con su quimono de seda, iba en un carruaje junto a su hermana gemela Natsumi, de compañía llevaban a Tenten y Sakura para su seguridad, a pasar de la belleza y elegancia de ambas mujeres no se les veía feliz.

-¿_Usted va a casarse en este viaje?-_pregunto Sakura

-_Esa es la razón de este viaje y de su presencia-_respondió Natsumi sin mucha educación.

-_Natsumi no seas grosera con ellas-_

_-No tienen porque meterse en lo que no les importa-_

_-Disculpen a mi hermana, ella solo esta de mal humor el dia de hoy pero por lo general es muy amable-_se disculpo la chica.

-_No se preocupe, entendemos-_esta vez fue Tenten la que contesto

_-Gracias por su comprensión; y si me voy a casar-_al decir esto Kanaria reflejaba tristeza.

-_¿Sucede algo malo?-_

_-No, no es nada, no tienen de que preocuparse-_Kanaria no dijo nada más pero en sus ojos se asomaron unas lágrimas que fueron retenidas justo a tiempo, Natsumi la miro y cambio su expresión de mal humor a una de preocupación.

-_No te entiendo, si no te quieres casar ¿Por qué no dices nada?-_

_-¡Natsumi! Eso no es verdad-_

_-Por favor cualquiera se da cuenta ¿verdad?-_

_-Es verdad, se nota que estas triste-_ Tenten dijo esas palabras sin pensar y luego se arrepintió de ello al ver que Kanaria rompía en llanto. Su hermana la abrazo tratando de calmarla. Sakura le dio un poco de agua para ayudarla.

-_Lo siento, no era mi intensión…realmente no sé qué decir-_se intentaba disculpar pues había hablado demasiado y sin pensar en lo que provocaría además de que no era su asunto.

-_No, está bien, al fin alguien que no soy yo le dice la verdad y se da cuenta de que es cierto-_ dijo enérgicamente Natsumi.

-_Primero debes tranquilizarte, y luego dinos por que estás haciendo todo esto-_

_-Yo…bueno…es que, mi prometido…lo conozco desde que teníamos 4 años…hemos sido amigos pero nuestras familias decidieron que lo mejor era que nos uniéramos en matrimonio…cuando lo supe me puse muy feliz pues me había enamorado de él desde hacia tiempo pero…no me ama, me quiere como una amiga y me respeta, está dispuesto a casarse conmigo y no romper su palabra pero…no puedo…..no puedo evitar pensar de que no será feliz a mi lado y en cualquier momento se interesara por otra mujer-_

_-Bueno no eta del todo mal-_le contesto Sakura-_El hombre que amas se casara contigo y te quiere, el no lo ve como un sacrificio ni nada por el estilo, porque no está enamorado de alguien mas, una vez que empiecen a convivir juntos tendrás mas oportunidades de mostrarle lo buena que eres y poco a poco se enamorara de ti-_

_-¡Sakura!-_

_-Es cierto, cálmate y no sientas temor, todo irá bien-_le sonrió la ninja medico

-_valla, eso si no me lo esperaba-_admitió Natsumi, pero esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a Kanaria, quizás si lograba que su futuro esposo se sintiera augusto tal vez el se enamoraría de ella y terminarían siendo felices.

-_Sakura tiene razón, ella es una experta en este tipo de cosas-_

_-¿tú también eres de esas que sufren por los hombres?-_pregunto Natsume en son de burla

-_Bueno yo…hammm…algo así…-_contesto un tanto avergonzada la peli rosada.

-!-

Esa risa les recordó a la de Naruto, pero Tenten también rio al recordar.

-_A propósito ustedes ¿tienen novio?-_

_-No-_respondió rápidamente Sakura y dirigió su mirada al piso. Kanaria no quiso insistir en el tema.-_pero Tenten si-_

_-Yo…-_

_-¿Es ese chico del clan Hyuga?-_

_-No, el es solo un amigo desde hace mucho, el chico del que estoy enamorada se llama Naruto, es el shinobi que viste de naranjo y es rubio-_

_-haaaaa-_dijeron ambas hermanas al unisonó.

Afuera del carruaje donde viajaban cómodamente, las cosas eran muy diferentes, a pesar de que la familia entera viajaba en distintos carruajes y eso facilitaba el trabajo de los shinobis, pronto los más pequeños se sentían algo incómodos al pasar tanto tiempo sentados sin hacer nada. Con el carruaje aun en movimiento una de la puertas se abrió y salto una niña de él, era Kokoro , afortunadamente Sai evito que la niña cayera al suelo, la pequeñita lo miraba embelesada mientras él la dejaba en el suelo, Kokoro que era la hija menor del feudal vestía un kimono de seda color amarillo estampado con flores de cerezo su cabello estaba arreglado en un elaborado peinado que resaltaba sus pómulos y la hacía ver como una criatura dulce e indefensa.

-_Quiero caminar un rato, ¿te molesta si lo hago junto a ti?-_

_-No-_respondió Sai

-_No creo que a nuestro padre le haga gracia que te expongas Kokoro-_dijo un muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros asomando su cabeza por la puerta del carruaje que aun estaba abierta.

-_No creo que se oponga si lo hago en compañía de alguien que pueda protegerme-_respondió la pequeña. Su hermano mostro su desaprobación en su rostro.

-_Musashi deja que haga como quiera-_Sota, mayor que ellos se había incorporado a la discusión-_¿Correra algún peligro si esta fuera del carruaje?-_ pregunto a Sai.

-_no si se mantiene a mi lado-_

_-En ese caso, Kokoro compórtate como es debido y no causes problemas.-_

_-Si-_respondió la aludida y tomo la mano de Sai, Lee considero esta acción como muy tierna pero pensó que el joven no era adecuado para una niña tan inquieta.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró, pronto Kokoro se sintió aburrida pues Sai no hablaba y cuando contestaba a sus preguntas lo hacía con monosílabos, pronto se acerco a Lee que claramente era mas dinámico y divertido, la niñita estaba encantada, nunca en su vida había visto ni hablado con un ninja por lo que era una experiencia realmente enriquecedora para ella.

El otro carruaje era ocupado por las gemelas, Miyuki iba mirando a Sasuke desde la ventanilla, consideraba que era un chico muy guapo mientras que al otro lado del carruaje iba Neji quien tenía los ojos de Haruko fijos en el. Las gemelas entre tanto y tanto soltaban una risita tonta entre ellas que era claramente audible para los jóvenes que las custodiaban pero que ignoraban sin más.

Pronto las jovencitas cerraron las ventanillas, para hablar con tranquilidad y algo de privacidad;

-_Miyuki, ese chico que va de tu lado…-_

_-si, es un Uchiha, papá me lo confirmo después del desayuno y el de tu lado pertenece al clan Hyuga, pero no es el heredero aunque no está nada mal-_ambas hermanas rieron como tontitas.

-_si es cierto pero parecen tan frios y estirados, no son como ese chico raro de las mallas verdes, el es algo feo pero muy alegre y ese otro rubio también no parece ser muy serio, apuesto a que si se los pedimos nos acompañan a donde queramos, ¿Entiendes Haruko?-_

_-claro que si, lástima que no sean tan atractivos pero al menos parecen menos estrictos que los otros ojala acepten en ayudarnos a escaparnos para el bar-_

_-Hay que rezar para que no nos decepcionen y la pasemos bomba en este viaje al país del Té, después de todo nadie va a estar muy pendiente de nosotras con la boda de nuestra querida Kanaria-_

_-cierto, cierto-_

_-Claro, claro- _y ambas rieron a todo pulmón

**Bueno es todo por ahora, espero que les guste ya en Julio volveré a actualizar, creoooooo.**

**Chaooooo y cuídense, no descuiden los estudios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! He vuelto después de un largo periodo; pero aquellos que estudian, trabajan y se las dan de profe sabrán entenderme cuando digo que todo eso quita arto tiempo y mucha imaginación.**

El viaje continuo sin sobresaltos, Sai descubrió una pandilla de asaltantes esperando par atacar pero no eran peligrosos, en otras palabras para ellos era un viaje muy aburrido; ya estaban a la mitad del trayecto cuando decidieron detenerse y pasar la noche al "aire libre" como decía la familia, pero la verdad es que era como levantar de repente una posada lo bastante lujosa e inmensa para que aquella familia tuviera las comodidades que ellos consideraban necesarias.

-_Esto es tan ridículo, nuestro padre exagera con todo esto y además contrato tanta guardia para la seguridad por esa estúpida carta de amenaza que estoy casi segura que se trataba solo de una broma sin sentido-_Natsumi estaba muy molesta pues consideraba que si su familia tenía miedo al ser amenazada y contrata protección lo mínimo era que llamaran menos la atención.

-_Te entiendo pero no pierdas los estribos en este lugar, entiende que nuestro padre solo quiere que estemos bien-_le respondió Kanaria

_-Lo sé, pero no me puedes negar que llamamos la atención; dime ¿tú qué piensas?-_pregunto a Tenten que estaba más cerca. –_Y responde con la verdad-_

_-Bueno, pues…Si…en un lugar como este llaman la atención-_se sentía algo extraña, pues esa chica era muy rara a pesar de ser de una familia tan importante.

Natsumi estaba muy complacida de que una ninja estuviera de acuerdo con ella, a su modo; por otro lado Kanaria se sentía muy feliz de que su padre tomara la decisión de pasar la noche en aquel lugar, pues le encantaba la idea de suponer que estaban acampando.

-_Dime ¿Cómo es que ustedes acampan cuando van a misiones?-_

_-Escogemos un lugar que sea seguro, armamos la carpa aunque a veces solo ponemos bolsas de dormir al intemperie, en ocasiones prendemos una fogata y una persona siempre se queda de guardia por si acaso, en general todo depende de las circunstancias-_le explico Sakura que se unía a la conversación después de entrar a la tienda de campaña que compartían las hermanas y en la que estaba Tenten asiéndoles compañía.

-_Seria agradable salir y comportarse como una persona normal, me encantaría algún día salir de campamento como la gente comúnmente lo hace, sin todo este circo-_Natsumi expreso en voz alta su deseo.

-_A mí también me gustaría-_la secundo su hermana.

Tenten y Sakura se miraron y luego sonrieron, para aquellas jóvenes tenían los lujos y comodidades estaban a pedir de boca y parecía extraño que añoraran no tenerlos de vez en cuando para realizar actividades como todos los demás.

Mientras tanto, en otra tienda se encontraban Sota y Musashi, para ellos era molesto aquel viaje no le veían razón de ser, además no les agradaba la idea de que su hermana mayor siendo tan buena y linda con todos se separara de la familia y se uniera a un hombre que en opinión de ellos no le llegaba ni a los talones y por eso fue que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de escribir una carta de amenaza para su padre pensando que con ello detendrían el viaje y por ende el matrimonio, pero nunca pensaron que su padre continuaría con sus planes y que para ello había contratado a ninjas que estaban bastante bien entrenados como para intentar burlarlos con una travesura; todo eso los tenía muy enfadados y lo peor de todo es que al parecer no podían hacer nada más que esperar al día siguiente y continuar con aquel maldito viaje.

Miyuki y Haruko compartían la tienda, a pesar de estar siempre alegres y sonrientes en esta ocasión estaban un poco mas apagadas, desde que se decidió que pasarían la noche en ese lugar intentaron acercarse a Neji y Sasuke en varias ocasiones pero los jóvenes las ignoraron e incluso Sasuke las había echado pues eran demasiado molestas, habían intentado probar suerte con Sai pero los resultados fueron los mismos, es más los 3 ninjas les ordenaron no salir de la tienda durante la noche y pusieron a vigilarlas a Kakashi para que así pudiera leer su libro con algo de tranquilidad.

-_No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que nos ignoraron?, es decir ¿Qué les pasa? Somos muy bonitas, jóvenes, con mucho dinero y posición social, además somos agradables y divertidas-_se quejo Haruko.

_-No se, quizás somos demasiado para ellos, creo que no tienen idea de cómo tratar a chicas como nosotras-_

_-Tal vez tengas razón…Miyuki… ¿Qué haremos ahora, como se supone que vamos divertirnos? aún falta mucho camino y bueno hoy me aburrí mucho-_

_-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, mira recuerdas que está ese chico rubio es un poco escandaloso pero estoy casi segura que el ara lo que le pidamos no parece muy listo y además esta ese otro que tiene corte de tazón no creo que tenga mucho éxito con las chicas, y tu lo dijiste somos hermosas no dirá que no.-_

-_Veo que ya lo pensaste todo-_

_-como siempre, soy el cerebro de este dúo jajajajjajajajajaa-_

Ambas hermanas reían como tontitas creyendo que todo les saldría a pedir de boca como siempre había sucedido.

Lee tenia a Kokoro pegada a el, la niña era exelente compañía según el juicio de Roock Lee, pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que la fue a dejar a su tienda.

-_Sabes no tengo sueño, juguemos un rato mas-_le pedía la niñita

_-Mañana es un día largo descansa y mañana te enseñare todo lo que me falto hay sobre las llama de la juventud-_dijo muy entusiasmado Lee

-_¿De verdad?-_pregunto con mucha expectación mientras estaban en la entrada de su tienda, durante todo el día Lee le había hablado de aquello y lo encontró de lo más interesante, es mas Kokoro había decidido convertirse en un ninja

_-Si-_

_-Entonces buenas noches, no olvides tu promesa-_dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a la tienda.

Lee se dio la vuelta para irse, pero al hacerlo se topo con otra niña, Emina.

-_Gracias por aguantarla, la mayoría no lo hace-_y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-_No hay de que, es un placer-_Lee continuo su camino

Emina tan solo tenía 8 años pero su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que creyó que se iba a salir, nunca se había enamorado pero estaba segura de que eso era lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese instante, era como lo decían los libros que leía a escondidas de todos y de las conversaciones de sus hermanas mayores (Kanaria y Natsumi) que escuchaba por casualidad en algunas ocasiones. Sonrió más ampliamente y luego entro en la tienda junto a su hermana más pequeña que era tranquilizada por una de las sirvientas.

Los ninjas estaban muy aburridos y cansados, el viaje estaba resultando ser mas tedioso de lo que se esperaba en especial para algunos. Cuando se reunieron todos se designo la primera guardia que eran Sai y Lee, el resto se fue a dormir.

Las chicas estaban en un lugar un poco más apartado de los otros.

-_Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-_hablo Sakura, por fin, eso lo tenía atragantado en la garganta todo el día

_-Claro-_trato de responder lo más normal posible, ya que imaginaba lo que quería saber la pelirosada.

_-Tú y Naruto ¿son novios de verdad?-_pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-Bueno pues si-_

_-Cuéntame como sucedió, que te atrajo de el-_exigió con entusiasmo

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-_

_-Curiosidad…nunca pensé en ustedes 2 como pareja, nos dejo a todos sorprendidos, bastante diría yo-_

Tenten suspiro y estiro sus brazos para sentirse más cómoda y mirarndo al cielo dijo:

_-Te diré lo que me atrajo de él en un principio y como comenzó pero realmente ni yo misma sé muy bien como terminamos así-_dijo un poco apenada la maestra de las armas.

_-OK-_

-_Fue hace casi un año, por esas cosas de la vida nos encontramos en un festival de cine al que yo me moría por ir quería que Neji me acompañara pero se negó como siempre lo hacía, Lee no pudo acompañarme y gai-sensei estaba de misión, así que fui sola, lo malo es que tenía dos entradas una para mí y un asiento vacío, llegue allí sin compañía alguna y me tropecé con Naruto por pura casualidad el también tenía una entrada extra que era para Hinata que le dijo que no podía ir porque saldría con Kiba ese día así q también estaba solo, para nuestra sorpresa era el asiento consecutivo al mío-_se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, Sakura estaba algo impresionada pues las coincidencias eran grandes en ese caso-_ Entramos y yo regale la entrada a otra persona que le falta una para su novio, creía que Naruto era un escandaloso e inmaduro pero me sorprendió al ver que estaba comportándose muy bien en la sala de cine, la película era muy buena, nos gusto muchísimo, la comentamos por largo rato luego me invito a comer rameen y un dulce de mora que estaban exquisitos, la pasamos muy bien-_dijo con una sonrisa

_-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera pensado, bueno siempre le gustaron las películas-_

_-Así es como empezó, luego nos volvimos a encontrar en una tienda de videos y sin pensarlo estábamos saliendo al cine, comentábamos películas, reíamos, íbamos a otros festivales y sin darme cuenta ya me había empezado a gustar mucho-_se sentía llena de felicidad al recordar aquello, tomo aire y continuo-_cuando no estaba con él pensaba en donde, con quien estaría, me llenaba de felicidad al verlo y me preocupaba por él cuando tenía misiones, en fin, el tiempo paso y me fui enamorando sin darme cuenta, me costó asumir mis sentimientos pues no los podía entender del todo, pero en ocasiones me sorprendía a mi misma pensando en el, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y no en Neji como había sido siempre, eso fue lo que me mostro que sentía algo por el-_Tenten cerró los ojos y dejo que la leve brisa nocturna le acariciara.

-_Realmente estas enamorada-_Dijo Sakura_ —Me alegro por ti, se nota que estas feliz-_estaba radiante al hablar de su amigo, ella estaba contenta por aquellos dos y deseo tener algo así con ese alguien especial que ocupaba su corazón, pero estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas, tal vez necesitaba algo asi, el chico para ella estaba por ahí y tendría que ir por él, Tenten y Naruto se enamoraron a raíz de una coincidencia divina, Kiba y Hinata estaban juntos más o menos de la misma forma, tal vez ella también encontraría a alguien así, de casualidad.

Desde otro punto de vista estaban los chicos, y dos de ellos son muy poco comunicativos, se preparaban para dormir, pero Maito gai tenia cosas que hablar con cierto ninja de vestimenta anaranjada y de cabello rubio.

-_Naruto necesito hablar contigo-_se veía un poco serio, algo no muy común en el.

Naruto simplemente lo siguió, preguntándose que quería hablar con el a esas horas. Una vez afuera y algo apartado se puso a hablar.

-_No iré con rodeos, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, se trata de Tenten, ella es mi alumna desde hace muchos años y le tengo tanto cariño como a mi gran pupilo es mas es a alguien que ocupa un gran lugar en mi corazón por lo que no me gusta verla triste o que la hagan sufrir; por eso te recomiendo que te comportes con ella y que no la lastimes o si no yo no te lo perdonare, lo entendiste-_Dijo todo esto tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.-_Por otro lado, hasla muy feliz y nunca apagues la llama de la juventud-_y luego se fue con lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto se quedo hay unos minutos rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose de que iba ese tipo, sabia que era raro, pero no que se las daba de padre o algo parecido.

**Espero que les allá gustado, espero actualizar luego. Chaooo y comenten si pueden XD**


End file.
